A broken master
by the-amateur-with-an-idea
Summary: Reverse Falls AU. Willdip Just cute Chipdip in the early stages. I'm not good with intimate stuff so sorry if it seems rushed, I just feel like Dipper has had these urges for a while but was trying to keep control but now he can't any more and the world just kind of crashes down and he finally takes control of his conflicting emotions(Ages):Dipper-18 William-19


**So this was a challenge that I brought on myself so that I could maybe improve my descriptions. The idea was that I would take the lyrics of a song and that would be the only dialogue, plus the lyrics had to be in order. Although I did take out the repeating lyrics cause people don't say the same thing over and over all the time like songs do. But I still tried to keep this as "in character" as the reverse falls Dipper and William (Bill in RF AU) can get. Anyway, I'm not gonna tell you what song it is just incase you want to read it and then know what the song is or whatever but it will be said in the end AN. And HOLY SHIT did this become long!**

Mabel had taken up the stance of a strict teacher about to teach a student a lesson. Hand on hip and finger pointed accusingly at the tiny boy in front of her. Mabel always found pleasure in screaming her head off at Will for something he wasn't, or even sometimes was, supposed to be doing. This particular instance was for Will going into Dipper's room to 'prepare the young master's bed before he retired.' Dipper had given specific instructions in the matter as per usual but it seemed Mabel did not approve of Will's methods, standards, existence in general, etc. She saw him as more of a nuisance, a play thing. She had backed him into a corner and he seemed to be trying to blend into the wall or melt into the floor.

"I don't know if I can yell any louder. How many times have I kicked you out of here? Or-" Mabel was cut off mid rant because of Dipper's entrance. She knew Dipper's fondness for the pathetic demon and found it rather revolting. I mean honestly, he had broken the stupid little demon long ago. The annoying bright blue boy would follow her brother everywhere. He was a lost puppy without Dipper. And his crying! She couldn't handle it. It was really time for Dipper to find a new toy.

"Said something insulting?" Dipper questioned, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at his twin. He glanced over to the cowering blue male who had been stopped in the middle of the task he had been commanded to complete. He was practically curled up in himself while bowing his head. His eyes were trained on the floor and he didn't even risk looking up when Dipper had entered the room. The child psychic set his eyes back on his sister in a scowl, a common expression that would grace his features. _Oh come on! This isn't my fault!_ She thought rolling her eyes at him and finally landed them on Will. She angrily looked down at him, and he seemed to sense her eyes on him and bowed his head lower in an attempt to not offend her more or throw gasoline on her fiery temper. She brought up a defiant glare to meet her brother's.

"I can be so mean when I want to be!" She declared. He didn't seem emotionally moved or very impressed with her outburst. In a huff she started walking over to the door and stopped to look down at her brother from the added height that her high-heeled shoes gave her. Normally the twins were exactly the same height but Mabel seemed to like to wear heels to seem taller and more superior. "I am capable of really anything." She added, shoving her way past Dipper into the hall and slamming the door to his bedroom.

The sound of the door loudly closing made William, the frail blue boy in question, jump. He didn't move, didn't look up to the owner of the room. All he can bring himself to do is let the small silent tears that were prickling at his eyes escape. Dipper approached the sniveling creature with calculated steps so as to be intimidating but also to calm the boy so as to provoke an atmosphere of security. When he had come to the spot on the floor that Will was staring at he stopped, planting his clean black shoes in Will's line of sight. The hunched over blue figure flung into his masters chest instantly grabbing onto the child psychic's powder blue dress shirt, and buried his head into it. His silent tears had become a bit more audible only by the hiccups the boy would occasionally have, to try and catch his breath. Dipper didn't move to comfort or scold Will in his antics. Eventually, He brought his hands onto Will's upper arms and pushed him away slightly.

"I could cut you into pieces." With this he swiftly took his amulet in his left hand and a good handful of the half-demon half-human's hair in his right. He pulled painfully on his handhold on the boy's blue hair until Will was being help up right compleytely. He whipped Will's head back to expose his neck and with the power of the amulet he grabbed one of many knives from nearby. It was a small hunting knife but was no less deadly, maybe even more so, than the machetes and other weapons on the shelves and walls. He brought it over to the pair with his power and then grabbed onto the hilt in a light but secure grip. He held it to the demon's throat and pressed hard enough to draw a small trickle of blood. Will started to whimper and tremble in the boy's grasp. The toy was so broken and yet so was its owner. His conflicted emotions were swimming through his thoughts as he decided whether or not to rid himself of the useless sack of flesh in front of him.

"But my heart is broken." He whispered too softly for Will to hear. He let the pressure of the knife on the demon's skin wane before throwing the blade so that it stuck itself into the wall to his left. He let go of the demon's soft hair and as a result Will clamped back onto Dipper's shirt to try and get a hold of himself. He was openly crying now, unable to hold in the raking sobs.

"P-P-Please don't l-leave me," Will got out through his tears and gasping breaths.

"I always say how I don't need you," the child star harshly reminded with disgust. With this Will let out a sob and clenched his fists tighter on Dipper's clothing. Dipper brought a hand under the demon's chin and lifted it so that Will had no choice but to look up into Dipper's merciless gaze. Will winced slightly when his neck flared in pain because of the shallow cut but otherwise he had no objections. He tried to take control of his tear ducts and breathing but could only make it so he was no longer a blubbering mess.

"But its always gonna come right back to this," Dipper said. He leaned down close to Will's face and fiercely joined their lips. Will was a bit surprised by the sudden action and stiffened. In response Dipper pressed harder, came closer. Dipper was not the type of person who would to give up or back down no matter what circumstances. After the sudden shock that had instinctively taken over the demon's human form Will started to relax, closing his eyes. Dipper broke away from the kiss but did not retreat back, still towering over the blue boy's form and only inches away. Dipper clamped his hands on Will's arms and held them to the demon's sides practically immobilizing him. Will's mind raced with thoughts of previous immobilizations and the unwelcome outcomes that normally came about through such actions. He didn't know what he had done wrong. What had he done to deserve punishment this time? Punishments by Dipper were much worse than they were with Mabel. Not physically. Mabel was much harsher in that aspect. It was the look of disappointment on Dipper's face. It was the fact that whenever Dipper punished him it was as if he was hurting as much as Will was. As if he was getting himself hurt in order to teach Will the valuable lesson that was being instructed through the systematic torture.

"Please," Will begged. What had he done wrong? What could he do to make up for it? The only thing that had happened was the kiss. Maybe if he tried again everything would be ok. Dipper wouldn't have to hurt himself trying to help Will understand how things were really done. He stood on his tiptoes and captured Dipper's lips just as the child psychic had done before, only Will's attempt was more uncertain and less forced. Dipper's strong hold on the blue boy tightened into something possessive. It hurt how hard Dipper's perfectly manicured hands dug into his skin but it wasn't nearly as bad as the other times the two had been left alone. It was a pain he could ignore. Dipper was getting really into the kiss, he seemed very lost in the moment, and as long as Dipper wasn't in pain Will was happy. So, Will found the kiss very enjoyable even with, or maybe even more so, with Dipper's fingers digging into the flesh of his arm. It was an action that brought about an emotional response in his human body that he had never experienced before. He liked the feeling. He needed the feeling. And when Dipper pulled away for the second time he felt disappointed that the feeling didn't persist.

"Don't leave me." He commanded. This was something Will could understand. An order. Something to keep him out of harm's way. He would follow until his last breath if it would guarantee his and Dipper's safety. He didn't move from his spot fearing any sort of movement would be seen as an act of betrayal to his direct order. They both stood in place inches away from each other but neither of the boys even thought about moving from their compromising position. Will thought back to what Mabel had said before Dipper had walked into his room. He thought back to what had almost happened, again, Dipper had prevented it. He thought about how Dipper had saved him. He thought about how Dipper had brought on the wrath of Mabel so that Will would be safe. Dipper had sacrificed himself, and Will had done nothing. Will started trembling in Dipper's grasp which brought the child psychics fingers deeper into his skin. He couldn't hold it in.

"How did I become so obnoxious?" Will questioned feeling the guilt rise up in him as he choked on the words. "What is it-" he had to stop through a new wave of soft sobs. "with y-you-" he tried to start again but again had to stop to rethink the exact way he wanted to ask his question.

"That." Dipper giving an accusing glare down at the demon which meant to convey that the events that had and would conspire were all the blue boy's fault. "Makes me act like this." Dipper's tone communicated to both of the boys that because what was happening was all Will's fault he would have to take responsibility. He would have to follow orders. He would have to want to follow orders or the punishment would be greater later. What Dipper had misunderstood was that Will was already more than willing to do anything Dipper told him to. If Dipper had told Will to stop breathing he would. Will tried to give Dipper a look that would communicate all of the rapid obedient thoughts running through his head but when this did not seem to cross the barrier of understanding in the twin's mind Will bowed his head and looked down to his feet to miss Dipper's gaze as much as he could. Dipper taking his left hand away from the constriction he had been doing on the demon's arm to wipe a few fallen tears off of the blue boy's frail face. His finger glided under Will's eye and down to the shallow cut on his neck rubbing the salty sadness reminders into the cut making it sting. His finger glided lower coming to the collar on the boy's raggedy powdered blue shirt that he had received the first day he had come to live with the gleeful twins three years prior. There weren't many holes in the shirt but it was definitely frayed and the first two buttons had fallen off a while back. Mabel found it humiliating to make the boy wear such a disgusting rag everywhere but Dipper found it a fine choice of apparel for a different reason. He kept going down running his finger down Will's skin until he came to where the cloth came together right under his breast bone.

"I've never been this nasty," Dipper admitted darkly putting a bit of pressure on the fabric before it gave way, the third button coming out of the loosely fitting hole. He starred down at the boy's bare skin. You couldn't count how many scars Mabel had left on the poor boy. _Yes, Mabel…_ Dipper mused to himself. She didn't understand the responsibility he had taking care of William. She was keen to her own little way of playing with her toys: using, abusing, and then losing. Mabel didn't hold onto things for very long. Dipper knew how to hold onto something the only problem Dipper hadn't foreseen was the rising urges inside. He couldn't control himself, he was a mess, but he had to keep up appearances in front of his sister dearest.

"Can't you tell that this is all just a contest. The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest," With this Will shut his eyes tight waiting for the blow that was sure to come. "But I don't mean it." Only to his surprise what he felt wasn't painful but a warm feeling spread from the left side of his face. Dipper had cupped the boy's cheek in his hand and in return Will nuzzled his cheek into the warm comforting gesture. " I mean it… I promise." The child psychic paused wanting to prove it to the small fragile boy in front of him. Will was something he wanted to keep and he wanted Will to want to stay as much as Dipper wanted him to. Will however was still soaking up the warmth of Dipper's hand on his cheek. This one gesture would be worth the thousands of painful memories he had from his punishments.

"I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you are to me." Will mumbled into Dipper's hand, but Dipper still heard the words. He retreated his hand turning away from Will to sit on the side of the bed. Will wasn't paying attention to Dipper's current actions only just processing the cold spot growing on his face. It didn't register in his mind the sound of clothes being disposed of as first cape, then shirt were removed and then Dipper sitting down on the bed to remove his shoes. His thoughts darkened to self loathing. The moment was over. Will had gone and done something wrong. He always ended up doing things wrong. His thoughts eventually went into a panic to fix whatever he had broke hoping to go back to when Dipper had held him, kissed him. He quickly came up and hugged Dipper from behind silent tears glistening anew on his face. His hands held onto Dipper's bare skin

"I cannot be without you," he cried into Dipper's back. Dipper ripped Will's arms away which caught the boy off balance. Dipper turned around and pushed the boy roughly on to his back a look in his eye that Will could not discern. He held in his fear as best he could but he wasn't the greatest of actors. He was shaking like a leaf but was still held in Dipper's strong grip, both of Will's wrists pushed into the mattress as his legs were wrapped around by Dipper's strong ones pinning him down and completely immobilizing him.

"You're MY perfect little punching bag," Dipper growled more to himself than the other boy in the room with him. Will stopped shaking to clench every muscle in his body as Dipper's hand let go of his arm and brought itself closer to his chest at an alarming rate. He tore off the boy's shirt ripping off the remaining buttons. Will was definitely going to need a new shirt now but this moment was no time for thinking of stupid matters such as these.

"And I need you," Dipper hungrily said pressing himself into the boy underneath him. "I'm sorry," Will apologized for whatever Dipper had previously been angry about. Dipper took his breath from him by locking their lips together again to stop him from being and acting stupid in the moment. With Dipper's face pressed against his for the third time in the short amount of time Will had become comfortable and knowing in the physical gesture. He relaxed his tense muscles but was too frightened to close his eyes fearing the second he lost himself into the moment as he wished to do it would end just like all the others. He couldn't lose this. He pulled away just enough to get out the last comprehensible words to be heard in that room that evening.

"Please," He begged, "please, don't leave me."

 **The song was Please don't leave me by P!nk just in case you didn't figure that out on your own. Please leave feed back cause this was fairly experimental but I still want to know if it went well. This is just a one shot but if it was ok maybe I'll try again.**


End file.
